Premios y castigos
by No hay pociones para el amor
Summary: - ¿Gokudera estas drogado? La duda de Yamamoto ante un repentino cambio de actitud de nuestro querido italiano ¿Por qué sera? Horrible el resumen pero buee jajajaj 8059 ñaka ñaka. Resultado de volver a escuchar Duffy y seguido lady gaga... nada q ver! xD


**Mierda estoy a full jajaj terminando fics que tenia en un cuaderno, actualizando alguno que ya estaban terminados pero me había olvidado de actualizar (boluudaaa jajja) y pa colmo subiendo cositas nuevas tambien xD**

**Aca va otro 8059/5980 como les guste, esto es el resultado de una embolante clase teórica de Geografía Histórica, 4 horas de 19-23 y bueno estas cosas surgen, después de que me canse de leer textos de otras materias jajajajaj gracias UBA, Facultad de Filosofía y Letras por darme estos momentos de inspiración jajaj AGUANTE LA UBA CARAJO xD**

* * *

_**Premios y castigos**_

-¿Gokudera… estas drogado?

Es la única explicación que puedo encontrar, drogas, o los dioses me sonríen al brindarme esta visión. Mi príncipe italiano, con el cabello atado, mirándome desde la ventana de nuestro salón, sonriendo y diciéndome que me esperaba en su casa.

-Tengo algo especial…

Miro a mi alrededor, no hay nadie, solo nosotros y el sol ocultándose como único testigo.

-¿Estas…?

-¡No estoy drogado idiota! Te espero dentro de 2 hroas, y no preguntes nada mas, ya te vas a enterar.

-¡Hai!

Mierda, estoy corriendo como si de aun estuviese jugando el partido, tengo 2 horas para bañarme, arreglarme, comprar algo para comer y, por sobre todas las cosas, ¡Tranquilizarme!

Algo especial… será por el gran partido que acabo de jugar, habrá notado que lo mire apenas golpe el home run, a forma de dedicatoria…

Estaba tan hermoso, entusiasmado… creo que voy a morir de felicidad

Agua, ropa sucia, ropa limpia, sushi, meditación…

Vaya, el tiempo vuela y… no me atrevo a tocar el timbre, uno, dos, tres. Ring

-Idiota, pasa.

¡Ay kami-sama, esta hermoso! ¡Es apropósito lo se! Tiene los anteojos puestos, camisa blanca, pantalón negro, accesorios de plata en manos, muñeca, cuello y hebilla de cinturón. Se da vuelta y camina lentamente hacia un oscuro comedor iluminado por unas cuantas velas en la mesa y el balcón.

Estoy a punto de morir de deseos…

Se para frente a las velas, y veo su silueta cubierta por sombras negras, e iluminado por una tímida luz amarilla, acerca su mano para tomar su cigarrillo, exhala y me mira fijamente.

Debe estar drogado… el Gokudera que yo conozco jamás haría esto consciente, o tal vez, se decidió a aceptar que me necesita y me desea mas de lo que puede imaginar.

-¿Qué estas esperando?

Como usted diga, mi capitán. Dejo el sushi sobre la mesa, para tomarlo desesperadamente por la cintura, mientras el, a cada paso que doy, da uno hacia atrás, hasta quedar arrinconado contra la pared. Esa mirada lujuriosa, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras una mano acaricia mi pelo… no se que es lo que sucede, pero no tengo pensado preguntar, su boca, su cuello, reclaman la atención de mis labios.

Gokudera… realmente desea que lo bese, desea que lo toque, en estos momentos… me esta deseando como si, como si… a ya no puedo pensar...

-Ah…Yamamoto…

Seguí diciendo mi nombre, responderé cada vez que lo hagas. Muevo mi rostro hacia su cuello, y al primer contacto arquea su espalda, alejándose un poco de la pared… estoy en éxtasis. Suelta una de sus manos y creo que sentir que la utiliza de apoyo.

-Yama… moto…

-No voy a…

-I… idiota…

-No se que es lo que te sucede hoy, pero no pienso para, hoy me sonreíste, me invitaste…

No puedo seguir hablando, tus besos son mi combustible, y necesito de ellos si quiero continuar.

-Me das esta sorpresa, siento que me necesitas… no voy a…

-jaja… Idiota…

Que… ahh el dolor… ¡¿Por qué e golpea en el estomago?! ¿Y ahora que hice? Lo miro y veo ira y algo mas que no puedo entender a través de sus ojos. Siento una de sus manos agarrando mi cuello con fuerza… no entiendo nada

-Acaso pensaste que no me iba a enterar

Mi cerebro va a explotar… que podría estar ocul… ay no…

-Todos estos días ayudándote, quedándome despierto hasta tarde para hacer funcionar eso que tiene dentro de tu cabeza, y nunca veo ningún resultado.

Mierda…

-AAHH

Que cara.. algo esta presionando mis… ¡Unas esposas!

-Te enseño, busco paciencia en lo mas profundo de mi ser, trato de no enloquecer de furia ( y de ganas de…) y tu… maldito baseball freak, ¡¡REPROBAS TODOS LOS PUTOS EXAMENES EN LOS QUE TE AYUDO POR 50 CENTECIMOS!! ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?!

-yo

-Tu nada, tuve que contener tus malditos ataques todas las noches (y los mios también) para que tu estúpido promedio subiera… ¡PERO NO!

-Gokudera yo…

-¡CALLATE! Espero que recuerdes que te había prometido un premio si aprobabas… pero visto y considerando vas a obtener un castigo, y por partida doble. EN PRIMER LUGAR POR OCULTARME LA VERDAD Y LAS EVIDENCIAS, Y EN SEGUNDO POR QUERER CONSEGUIR EL PREMIO ¡SIN MERITO ALGUNO!

No se si es el dolor, el hecho de ser descubierto, los gritos de Gokudera, o las 3 cosas juntas, lo que me petrificaron. Veo como me arrastra, y engancha la otra esposa en un caño de gas para calefacción de su cuarto, y luego se sienta en el borde de su cama.

-El castigo comenzó esta tarde, pero desde que pusiste un pie en esta casa, fue cuando todo se puso más que interesante. Tus reflejos serán mejores que los míos, pero aparentemente soy tu kryptonita, bajaste la guardia y ahora estas ahí, esposado a la calefacción.

-Gok…

-¡SILENCIO! No te ponga cinta adhesiva porque soy generoso, ves ese cuarto, si el baño… me voy a bañar.

-Vas a…

-Si.

Y así se fue… a bañarse, con las puertas abiertas, dejándome ver todo su cuerpo desnudo, con pequeñas marcas mías en el, tarda, se toma su tiempo, sabe que no me voy a poder contener, pero no esta a mi alcance.

Me gustaría ser esa toalla, su ropa, su peine, me esta torturando.

Finalmente sale, se para frente a mi, esos ojos verdes están atravesando todo mi ser. Acerca su rostro a mi cuello, y comienza a respirar de manera pausada sobre él, me acaricia como si fuese un gato, besa mi cuello con lujuria. Y yo no puedo hacer nada, mis manos, detrás de mi espalda y obstaculizadas por las esposas y el caño están fuera de combate.

Y se va… ¡Se va! Dejándome completamente excitado, deseoso de tocar su piel, de besarlo, me deja completamente atónito.

Se acuesta en su cama, que esta a unos 30 cm de distancia de donde estoy yo, aun así no puedo acercarme, me siento un perro encadenado, que no puede llegar a su comida por más que lo intente. Mientras el me mira sonriente, Gokudera te amo tanto, pero si llego a soltarme te juro que…

-No harás nada, no te vas a vengar de esto porque eso implicaría otra venganza mía, y no creo que quieras eso. Veamos, cual es la moraleja de esta historia Takeshi.

Sigue provocándome, se ríe y cierra los ojos.

-Jamás… jamás debo ocultarle cosas a Gokudera…

-Y eso es porque…

-Gokudera esta obsesionado conmigo, me espía y me sigue, necesita saber todo…

Auch, creo que debo callarme, si me vuelve a besar de esa manera creo que me agarrara un ataque cardiaco, y ese golpe en la cabeza no dolería tanto como ahora.

-Porque Gokudera, ¿siempre encontrara la verdad?

-Así es Takeshi, así es. Agradece que mañana no hay clases, jajajjaja,

-¿Cuando terminara el castigo?

- No lo se, mañana a mañana, o a la tarde tal vez… ¿que tal si lo dejamos en una semana? Jajajajaj Idiota, mas vale que pueda descansar, si te portas bien tal vez reconsidere tu situación, hasta mañana.

-…

-HASTA MAÑANA DIJE

-Hasta mañana Gokudera… te amo lo sabes.

-Cállate maldito idiota.


End file.
